Human
by THGFan4life
Summary: Secrets were what tore you apart. It would sink in the pit of your stomach, weighing down on your heart. It never stopped. That feeling that you were lying through your teeth. Worst? Not even capable to understand what was the truth. "You should've believed her." Ezra said as Aria started blacking out. "It would've saved your life."
1. Human

**Human **

**Chapter One **

Secrets were what tore you apart. Having to harness those secrets from spilling out killed you. It would sink in the pit of your stomach, weighing down on your heart. And when you think it's all over and you feel safe, the worst starts to sprinkle over you. Following you everywhere like a tiny raincloud. It never stopped. That feeling that you were lying through your teeth. And the worst? Not even knowing what was the truth. Not even being able to trust yourself. Not even capable proficiently enough to understand what was the truth.

As the ceaseless tears welled up in her eyes, denial inflamed the troubled eighteen year old. With her fingers shaky and numb, the lavender diary slipped out of her fingers. It silently thumped on the ground, the page creasing. Purple sticky notes were madly stuck on the specific paper. Curly, classy unmistakable handwriting was scribbled on the little rectangle sheets. Chaos was the feeling the troubled teen felt as her brain scrambled around sloppily, trying to understand it all.

Aria Montgomery tried to speak, but no words flowed properly out. She sputtered. Her body felt jilted as she realized very little of her life was true. She needed comfort. Aria barely manage to press her hand on her chest where her heart was. Her hand felt cold against her hot skin. Her heart deemed to be saggy and decayed, barely thumping. But you could barely make out a soft, aching thump. She began to yearn for _him_. The malevolent traitor she loved.

"Aria?" Alison DiLaurentis whispered hoarsely, staring at her incisively. Alison crouched down and gathered up her book of secrets. The whole time her eyes were trained on Aria. She tapped her perfectly polished and filed fingers on her book of secrets. "I'm sorry." Alison finally said, shattering the awkward, despicable silence that annoyed Alison. "You had too…"

"Why would you show me that?" Aria growled through clenched teeth, interrupting Alison. She stared at the floor, at the spot where the treacherous diary had been. Her hazel eyes were wide. Her breathing was shallow. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she glowered at Ali with a broken expression.

Ali shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Why, Ali?" Aria demanded, her tone going acidic.

Ali winced.

Feeling the anger and frustration burning and gnawing at her good judgment, Aria raised her hands and shoved Alison. Alison staggered back, barely flinching. "I thought you were my friend?" Aria's voice intensified.

"I am!" Alison snapped, snatching Aria's tiny hands in hers. Her enchanting blue eyes grew dark. Her eyes narrowed. Her red stained lips scowled. "I risked my life for you!" Alison barked, rather vaguely. "I went back and got that damn diary for you!"

Calming down, Alison loosened her grip on Aria's hands. Aria wrenched them free. Ali chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Aria," she replied quietly.

Aria shook her head, not buying the act Ali mastered ever since their freshmen year. She was done being fed Ali's lies. She was done helping her in this sick, twisted game. She was _done_ with Ali. Period.

"You think I would've learned from you by now." Aria muttered, wiping her eyes. Ali's head shot up, but Aria was talking more to herself then Alison.

Ali's eyes looked urgent. "He's dangerous, Aria!" She explained quickly, "He tried to kill me! He buried me alive!"

"Ezra wouldn't do that!" Aria sniped harshly, defending the love of her life.

Alison folded her arms across her chest. She raised a blonde, thin eyebrow. "How much into his past do you know about him?" she scoffed. Aria opened her mouth to reply but closed it. "How much of your past does Ezra know about you, hypothetically if he wasn't A." Ali countered. A smug smile twisted on her face. "He came into your life as Ezra, he came into my life as Ezra. But we both know and loved two different people." Ali elucidated briskly. "When I met him, he called himself Ethan." Alison shook her head, trying to get rid of the bad memory. "I…I should've been more careful…" her voice cracked. "I shouldn't have let him do the things he did to me."

Denial still coursed in Aria's veins, poisoning them with each second. Aria shook her head. "Ezra is _not_ A. He's definitely not this Ethan guy!" she clarified. "He wouldn't hurt me like that." She narrowed her eyes. "And I'll prove it."

Turning on her heels, Aria's heart felt like it had been stabbed repeatedly. She couldn't show Ali that she somehow believed her. She had to admit, Ezra's past was much unknown to her. But that never stopped her from loving him. Did knowing her horrendous past stop Ezra?

Beautiful, innocent pictures of Ezra surfaced her mind on a repeated slideshow. Aria clutched on the railing because if she didn't, she might have tumbled down the stairs. She _had _to get this sorted out and prove Ali wrong.

"He's dangerous, Aria!" Ali warned. Aria wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. "He'll hurt you just like he did to me!" her voice was urgent. "He'll kill you and won't stop until it's done!"

_It's all an allusion_, she told herself, toning out Alison's warning

***PLL***

Aria searched for the spare key she had in her purse. Finally finding it, her hand brushed over and felt the smooth texture of the key. The little 3B carved in it. The bumpy end of the key. She held it close to her heart for a split second, silently praying that this was all a scheme. A scheme Ali demised for a good laugh. A game. A game that Ali loved so well.

It was all a game.

Sucking in her breath, Aria jammed the key in the keyhole and twist it until she heard the familiar, heart wrenching click. Putting her trembling hand around the doorknob, Aria lurched forward with her eyes squeezed shut.

Stumbling into the one bedroom apartment, Aria's heart sunk. She was loss of words. The room was vacant. But the looks were deceiving. She took a couple of steps forward, eyeing anything that could be suspicious. Aria's eyes landed on the ancient typewriter. A freshly typed note on it that Aria had passed so many times was stuck underneath it. Aria nudged it out, careful not to rip what could be her only real evidence.

Craftily worded, Aria read and reread the note. Aria's legs began to lock. She ultimately fell down, grasping the letter in utter shock.

He knew she was going to be here.

A was always one step ahead.

All Ali said was true. _Her_ Ezra was the mastermind in all this torturing and suffering. _Her_ Ezra was the cunning recruiter of the A-Team. _Her_ Ezra wasn't hers at all. He had simply used her in all of it. He only wanted one girl. And it wasn't Aria Montgomery.

Balling up on the floor, Aria burst into tears. All the constant battles to love Ezra felt useless, floating into the thin air. All the secret, romantic outings, the passionate kisses shared in the back of his car, defying against her parents' wishes just to see him, allof it lifted off her heart, permanently staining the taunted air.

Aria sobbed harder.

She hated him. She hated him so much.

Forcing herself to get up, Aria wasn't going to get played around with. She folded the letter up and slipped into her back pocket. Getting her own sweet revenge, Aria animatedly stepped over to his side table. A beautiful, carved lamp sat peacefully. Aria's eyes were filled with a waspy lust. Aria grasped the thick stand and lift it up. With a shrill scream, she smashed it to the ground. The pieces circled in alignment all around her feet.

Crunching on the pieces as she descended through the apartment, smashing and writing and destructing the walls, Aria blocked all the exultant memories that bulged in her mind as she passed a sacred area. She kept on moving, demolishing anything that was in her path.

And then she stopped.

Taking in steady breath, Aria held a picture of her and Ezra wearing the paper bags, taking their first photo together as a couple. Glowering at it, it took all her courage to smash it against the wall. Blood spurted from her fingers as the glass pierced her skin.

Aria silently yelped and let the broken picture and frame descend to the ground. She applied pressure on her pointer and index finger to stop the blood flowing. When it became light, Aria opened the bathroom door and rummaged the bottom cabinet for a Band-Aid. She couldn't find anything. She straightened up and looked around the bathroom. Noticing a tinier door at the end of the bathroom hiding behind a towel, Aria lugged it open.

She didn't find a bandage. She lost her breath as her fingers found a pillow with the all too familiar black hoodie, gloves, and jeans. Aria's hand went limp as her fingers traveled over the hoodie's texture.

Aria couldn't take it anymore. She busted out of the bathroom. She broke glass into smaller shards as she raced out of the apartment. On her way out, she dropped the key on the ground next to the picture of her and Ezra with the paper bags over their heads.

Slamming the door behind her, Aria rested her back against the wooden door. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. Aria ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes desperately searched the mundane hallway. The tears started cascading down her cheeks.

"Aria?" his worried, confused tone pounded in her ears. Her heart raced. Her eyes landed on his blue, green eyes. He held his briefcase under one arm. His other hand had his keys and a tattered copy of an unfamiliar novel.

"Ezra?" she muffled back a sob.

He cautiously strode over to her. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed. Worried lines creased his forehead. His eyes darted from his door to Aria. "Are you okay?"

Aria shook her head. She pushed off the door. Her hands were balled into fist. "No." she stated flatly. She unclenched her fist. "I need you to tell me the truth about something." Her hand absently went to her back pocket. She patted it softly.

"Anything." Ezra pressed her to go on with a formative nod.

Aria watched intently, studying Ezra's actions. He licked his pink lips. His tongue slowly grazing over his bottom lip. Or the way he squeezed the tattered book in his hands. She watched Ezra step back and clearing his throat. Aria tried fitting the invisible puzzle pieces and wondered how this man could be A.

Aria closed her eyes. They fluttered back open when she gathered the vigor to say these words. Two fingers were slipped around the note, ready to swipe out. "Who are you, exactly?" she asked incredulously. She forced a tart laugh.

"Excuse me?" Ezra stammered, blinking.

"Who are you, Ezra Fitzgerald?" Aria repeated demandingly. Ezra raised his eyebrows. She raised an eyebrow. "Or should I say Ethan Fitzgerald?"

Ezra's face turned grim. His eyes grew dark and cold. His mouth scaled into a grimace. His face grew pale. His nostrils flared.

"I know who you are." Aria surged further, lifting the note into his face.

Ezra dropped his briefcase, and Aria thought he was going to flee. Become a coward. Only, he didn't. He smiled deviously. Aria nervously took a step back as he took a step forward. Her fingers started to tremble.

_Maybe this was a bad idea_, Aria thought, looking for a way to escape the sticky situation she put herself in.

Breaking off into a sprint, Aria didn't get far. Ezra wrapped his robust arms around her petite body, tackling her. The brunette tried to scream as she was lifted off the ground. She kicked her feet wildly.

"Don't scream." Ezra hissed in her ear. His hot, scaly breath trailed down her throat. Aria's eyes grew wide with fear. Ezra clamped his hand over her mouth when she got ready to scream again. "If you want to live," his voice was dark and bitter. "then you'll do as I say."

Aria screamed, but it was muffled. Ezra dragged her back to his briefcase. "I told you not to scream." He shook his head. With Aria pinned with one arm, he dug around in his briefcase. He pulled out a needle. He smiled cheekily. Aria started to cry. He edged the needle close to Aria's collar. Aria shook her head.

"Be still." He hissed. Aria refused. Ezra slammed her against the wall. Aria groaned, her eyes glassy. "I said be still." He growled. He stuck the needle into her neck. He pulled it out and dropped it in his briefcase. "You should've believed her." Ezra said as Aria started blacking out.

Her mind tried chaotically to understand what was going on. But the blackouts were becoming frequent. Her body felt light against Ezra's. "It would've saved your life." He murmured in her ear right before Aria blacked out.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I never really planned on writing this, since this account is for the Hunger Games, but I had the idea in my head for a while now. I decided to write it out and see what happens. This is the only account I have. **

**This short story consist on two things:**

**1. The way I would love the writers to go with this story. But I must warn you, this story will reach a dark path. Hopefully. **

**2. I won't continue, and I'll delete this if no one cares for it. 'Cause I have two other stories I am working on, and I don't want to waste my time on this if no one plans to read it. **

**In conclusion, tell me what you guys thought! Did you love it? Hate it? Can't decide? Do you still like, trust Ezra? Where will Ezra take her? Let me hear from you guys! That'd be awesome!**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my thoughts! **


	2. Monster

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. This week has been wild for me. A lot has been happening. But I'm here with a new chapter. I want to thank you all who clicked follow/favorite/review. That means the world to me, guys. And it also means you like it. ^^ I'm happy right now.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed.**

**~miniprocrastinator- Well here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**~Lolita-chi-Thanks for reviewing. Here ya go!**

**~B-I plan on finishing this and adding a sequel if I keep getting positive feedback. **

**~ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia-Your review warmed my heart. Thank you so much. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I can't wait to see more of your latest story about Sparia. You rock!**

**~Guest-I am continuing. **

**~Guest-I understand this. But keep reading, you'll figure it all out soon.**

**~pllfan-Here you go! And thank you for the compliment.**

**~sarah luvs ezria- Thank you for reviewing.**

**~Prancinginthepark-All I can say is keep reading.**

**~Pllcrazy-Thank you!**

**~fanficaddict92-Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you all! I hope to get more positive feedback. **

**Without further ado, here's chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Monster <strong>

**Chapter Two**

The sun was finally setting behind the lush thickets of trees. The silver car zoomed down the dark, smooth road. The starless sky darkened after the sun dipped behind the trees. Owls began to hoot as the full moon appeared. Deer herded around the edge of the forest, staring dumbly as a car would pass.

Aria, strapped in by tightly knotted rope, had been in and out. The pain in her head was excruciating. Her neck was bruised and stiff where the needle pinched her tender skin. Aria could barely tilt her neck to the side. Intolerable pain would splurge in her body, making her wince.

Ezra-Ethan-Fitz pressed harder on the gas pedal. His knuckles were white from the tight grip on the leather steering wheel. He had on his black hoodie and the whole A ensemble. His tedious face was nevertheless solemn.

"Where are you taking me?" Aria croaked groggily. Her hands were restrained behind her, as were her feet. She tried wriggling anything to squirm free so she could get out, but she was tied off well.

Ezra watched her intently. His face was impassable. That feared Aria even more.

"Don't even try." He said gravely with a slight demonic chuckle.

"Let me go, please!" Aria begged.

One hand on the steering wheel, Ezra clenched Aria's shoulder. Aria stiffened. "I said," his voice tight. "Stop."

Aria froze. She sucked in a steady breath. "Where are you taking me?" she asked again, staring down at the pristine floorboard. Her eyes widened when she thought she saw a bloody dagger. Her fear was escalating.

"All will come in good time." He said, stopping at a red light. Another car pulled up beside them. Aria watched with gruesome remorse as the couple leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, ignoring the light as it blinked green. Aria watched as the rusty, beat-up car faded away.

Her eyes were burning. She flattened her back against the leather seat and closed her eyes. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to compose her fear from gushing out.

"I have to pee." Aria stated. She studied Ezra as he glanced at his phone then at her. He glued his eyes back on the road.

"I have to pee." Aria said again, louder.

"I heard you." He said with a shrug.

"Well then stop at a gas station." Aria snapped.

"No." Ezra said discreetly. "That'd mess up the plan."

" Ezra," for the first time today, she glared strait into his dark, hatred spewing eyes. He snarled, but Aria ignored the vicious growl. "I will pee all over this car if you don't stop and let me go." She said through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't do that." Ezra warned, showing no sign of caving in.

"Ezra," Aria warned gravely.

They were nearing a rundown gas station up ahead. A cheap, neon sign hummed at the entrance of the dirt pathway. A single slot to pump gas sat in the middle of the area. A small, tacky building with a few parking spots were a few feet behind the fill up.

Ezra swerved sharply in the pathway. Rocks slammed against his car as he slowly pulled up. The car lurched forward as he hit the brake. He unbuckled and stomped out of the car.

Aria chewed on her bottom lip as he opened her door. He hastily unknotted the ties holding her down. He grabbed her forearm and roughly yanked her out. Aria stumbled to regain her posture.

Ezra yanked Aria by her arm. She tried stepping back and squirming loose, but Ezra tightened his fingers around her arm, reddening it. He shot her his signature deadly look. Then he dragged her to the dirtied glass gas station door. Aria grunted as she fell coherently instep behind him. He stopped and brought her to the front.

His hands traveled up to her shoulders and rubbed them. Suddenly Aria felt disgusted by his touch. The touch that once use to make her swoon and crave more of him. Now this made her want to hurl. It sickened her.

He brushed back strands of her hair. His lips barely reached the top of Aria's ear. Aria bit on her tongue to keep from screaming. His hot, scaly breath trailed down her neck, making the back of her hairs stand up. "You'll go in there and you'll go to the restroom." He instructed, his voice hitched. Aria swallowed. He let go of her shoulders. He left red fingerprints on her smooth skin. "Then you will come out and get back in the car. Got it?"

Aria tersely nodded.

"Don't try and escape." Ezra warned patently.

"Can I get a box of band aids?" questioned Aria meekly.

Ezra grumbled. He dug in the pocket of the black hoodie. Aria heard change rustling. He slammed five dollars into her hand. "Don't take more than a second." He snarled.

He shoved Aria forward. Aria regain her composure. She slid her hands in her pants pocket and stepped in.

The quick gas station outside of Philly reeked of tobacco and coffee. An old Beyoncé song played in the speakers. A bored, adolescent teenager with teal and jet black striped hair and a lip ring flipped through a magazine at the counter. She smacked on gum. She never glimpsed at Aria when she walked in.

Aria shrugged and weaved her way through the tiny gas station. She finally made it to the co-ed bathroom. She knocked tightly and glanced back at the front entrance. Ezra was staring through the window, watching her every move. Aria opened the door and slipped in.

Sitting on the closed toilet seat, Aria burst into tears. She knew A was always dangerous. He had continuously tried to kill the girls with each chance he could grasp. Now, though, seemed and felt different. Aria had a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach that Ezra wasn't going to be threw with her in just one night.

Her hands brushed lightly against her bruised skin. It was turning purple by the minute. Aria leant off of the toilet and gripped tightly against the brim sink. She studied herself in the spotty mirror. Her once glossy curls were flat and limp, hanging around her face. Her eyes were red around the brim of her eyes. Her mascara was slightly smudged. Her limps were puffy and chapped. Aria cocked her head to the side and examined her neck. Her neck was swollen to one side where the pungent needle pinched her skin, seeping a knock out drug into her system.

Splashing water on her face, Aria dabbed her eyes with a paper towel. Wasting no more time, Aria lugged open the heavy door and quickly scanned for the aisle of necessities. She did not once acknowledge the icy glare Ezra was giving her.

After grabbing a box of small Band-Aids and a bigger size for future use, Aria thanked the cashier, who gave her a wan smile. Aria opened the box of regular sized bandages and wrapped one around her finger.

Ezra, who had grown impatient, vigorously pulled her back in the car. He slammed his car shut and changed gears and backed out quickly. Aria hung dearly to her seat as she rocked forward, swayed roughly side to side.

"You could slow down, Ezra!" Aria insisted frantically as they dodged a car. It honked at them. Ezra didn't seem to notice. He kept going.

"Ezra!" Aria shrieked. Up ahead there was a narrow turn. The rickety railing was falling off its hinges, leaning diagonally from the road, hanging off.

Aria started hyperventilating. "Ezra!" Aria screamed as they neared it. Ezra shook his head and narrowed his eyes. His face full of determination.

The tires squeaked and rubber burned as Ezra sharply turned. Aria squeezed her eyes shut. She launched forward. She extended her hands and stopped herself from hitting the spotless dashboard. Gasping, there were small tears cascading down her cheeks. She had never felt so scared in her life.

In a big blur, Aria pushed the door open. Her limbs felt numb and nonexistent. Her head was spinning notoriously. She staggered out and broke into an awful sprint. She rounded the corner of the steer, turn of the road. She desperately looked for a car to help her. Her boots squeaked on the road. She skidded to an abrupt halt. Her breath escaped her. Her body turned cold. She turned her head back to where she came and back at him.

"How did you…?" she spurted out, gasping for air.

Ezra stood supernaturally in front of her. He glowered at her, showing off his perfect, white teeth. They glistened in the darkness.

Ezra restrained her. Aria's breathing faltered. "You want get away with this!" Aria bawled. She tried breaking free. Ezra's grip tightened.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He barked, flinging spit in her face.

"Let me go!" Aria shrilly demanded.

"I can't and won't. You're the leverage." He chuckled vindictively. He frowned. "Even though you are a pain in the ass."

"Why me?"

Ezra stopped talking. He shoved her back in the car and wrapped the rope around her hands and feet, knotting the rope. "There." He said, satisfied. "In case you try to escape again." He slammed the car door and locked it.

He howled with laughter and jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Another hour passed slowly. Aria dully stared out through the window. She was desperately trying to figure out why she was the leverage. This minuscule clue could help her discover Ezra's plan on capturing Alison.

Ezra started slowing down. Aria squinted to get a better look at the lingering, dark shadow ahead of them at their so-called destination. Where were they?

Ezra turned off his headlights before Aria could distinguish where he was going to hide her. He easily maneuvered down the gravely street, transitioning smoothly through the dark and limited space he had.

He put the car in park.

Aria turned her head to stare at Ezra, confused.

Ezra locked eyes with her. His psychotic smile widened. Aria shrank in her seat. Ezra whipped out another needle out of his glove department. Aria gasped.

"This one might hurt." Ezra said with a repressed chuckle, leaning forward.

Aria whimpered, "Ezra, please. I don't want to die." She tried blocking the needle, but it was no use. The sharp point pricked her tender skin. Aria groaned from the palpable deep unfathomable pain surging in her body.

The drug kicked into overdrive the minute it entered Aria's system. Her eyes began feeling saggy. Her body started slowing down. Her heart rate was decelerating. She collapsed in the seat, her head colliding against the dashboard. Ezra swiftly caught her and opened his car door. He jogged inside the building, making sure he wasn't followed. As if he would be in the first place.

The building was dark. Broken glass occupied the floor. Numerous picture and paintings were neatly stacked on the floors. Some hung on the walls. The room smelt faintly of dried blood. A single, well hidden picture of Alison DiLaurentis was positioned up behind some books.

Ezra crept slowly and lightly down the different rooms. He reached another room and set Aria's light body on the ground. He kicked something out from underneath them. He crouched down. He fumbled for the secret door and heaved it open. It groaned and slapped on the ground. Ezra turned on the little light he had and hoisted Aria over his shoulder. She dangled feebly.

Ezra padded down the stairs and reached yet another door. It was a heavy, metal door with a thick bolted lock. Ezra punched in a number on the keypad and the door unbolted. He pushed it open.

The walls were gray stones. The flooring was a cold stone as well. The shade was the same mundane gray as the walls. Two metal cells were adjacent to each other. One was empty. The other was occupied. There was a tiny brown table with three HD computers and a keyboard with a mouse. A plastic tray sat on the wooden chair with a small pitcher of water and an event tinier cup, which was as big as a medicine cup.

The other occupant barely glanced up at first as Ezra walked in. But when he noticed the victim he rose to his feet and rattled the bars. "You can't do this!"

Ezra ignored the prisoner. He opened the other cell and tossed Aria in without a care. She rolled on the ground. He locked the cell when it closed. He dropped the key in his breast pocket and patted it. "I can do what I please." He finally responded to the prisoner.

"Let her go! She didn't do anything!"

"I don't give a damn." Ezra barked. "She's the leverage." He turned on his heels and strode confidently to the door. He barely craned his head back. "Everyone will be looking for her by sunrise." He smiled smugly as he left with a bang.

***PLL***

Aria woke up with a throbbing headache, escalating within the minute. Her hand traveled to her right temple and felt a sticky moisture. Blood colored the tips of her fingers. She gasped.

The small box with the one bigger bandage that she'd gotten for further references was at the back of the musty cell. Aria quickly scurried to the end of the cell and scooped up the box on her knees. She slid it in her pocket.

Looking at her surroundings, Aria notice a small square window far up on the wall. A warm, endearing gold light shone a small section of the wall. It looked so inviting.

Aria had to get out. If Ezra was as dangerous as he sounded and if he kept his word, then Aria needed a well-crafted plan. She had to survive. Only taking baby steps and just promising herself she'll see the next five minutes of her life was her goal.

Aria jumped to her feet. She folded her hands around the metallic bars. She shook them violently to test the strength. They barely shook.

"Dammit." She muttered, stepping back.

She exasperatedly pulled her hair back and exhaled. She wiped her eyes as her eyes began to sting.

"Aria?"

Aria's heart stopped pounding, afraid. She teetered backwards, losing her balance. Her eyes darted around the cell. She wasn't alone.

"Aria?" He said again.

Aria heard her name being called on one side of the stone wall. She cautiously crept to the wall. She pressed her hands on the wall. Her eyebrows were furrowed. A crease appeared between her eyes. Her ear barely touched the rough texture of the wall.

"Ezra?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry, guys. **

**I would love to know what you guys think about chapter two! **

**Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. I don't want to be writing for no one. **

***Disclaimer: I own only my plot.**


	3. All I Want

**A/N: Thank you all who clicked follow/favorite/review. That means a lot guys! I want to personally thank you to all who took their time and reviewed. **

**~Prancinginthepark**

**~ezria is life**

**~Guest (1)**

**~Lolita-chi**

**~Guest (2)**

**~miniprocrasinator**

**~emmy**

**~ihavealifeiswear**

**~Guest (3)**

**~Runawaybaby555**

**~pllfan**

**~Guest (4)**

**~Guest (5)**

**~Guest (6)**

**This is for you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want<strong>

**Chapter Three**

"Ezra?" Aria whimpered, digging her nails into the stone wall. She gasped. Her mind was hazy and disoriented. It was giving her a splurging headache. She squeezed her eyes shut, denial rippling inside of her chest. "No." she gasped, drawing her hands to her head. She shook her head vigorously. "No!"

Her eyes were burning. Hot, salty tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked constantly to try to erase them. "I'm going crazy." she murmured.

"Aria, listen to me." His alarming voice sliced through her thoughts. Aria's breathing hitched.

"Oh my God." she groaned under her breath, choking back a sob tangled in the back of her throat.

"Aria!" he barked, growing impatient, already exasperated. Aria gulped, piping down, afraid. Ezra must have sensed that, he softened his voice. "I can explain everything, but you have to calm down."

"You're lying." Aria snapped. She drew in her breath. "You want me to go crazy. You're _him_."

"Aria, you have to listen to me." His voice was pleading.

Aria shook her head. "No." she said through clenched teeth. "I won't listen to _you_."

She cuddled up into a ball at the far corner of the moldy cell. Her eyes kept trailing back at the basking, yellow light up ahead of her. Her body ached to be free.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Aria barely glanced up until she saw him standing in front of her cell. Ethan, for a third time, had changed his outfit. He was still in all black. He had on leather skinny jeans, black boots, black, tight shirt. His menacing blue eyes burned at her core. He was inspecting her. His eyes traveled all over her petite frame, from her face to her chest, all the way down. Aria shivered.

Her eyes locked with the sharp, glistening knife fiddled in his hands. His fingers stroked the sharp point lightly. Aria licked her lips and averted her gaze to a grey mouse sprinting across the door.

"Ethan, you can't do this." Ezra growled, his tone alluring with protectiveness. He had hopped to his feet and rattle the cage he was locked in. "She's innocent. Kill me, not her!"

"Who said anything about killing, _brother_?" Ethan guffawed lowly. His icy eyes scanned Aria's lips. Hunger rumbled inside of him.

"Don't lay a finger on her!" Ezra warned an empty threat. There wasn't anything he could do to protect her.

Ethan cocked his head to the side, staring at the other victim. His lips twitched into a sinister smile, showing his perfect, white teeth. He lingered next to Aria's cell for a split second before walking over towards Ezra's. "And who's to say I haven't while I've been portraying your boring life?"

"Ethan," Ezra started to scream. Ethan held up one finger.

"Brother," Ethan cleared his throat. He wriggled a bushy eyebrow. "I suggest you do be quiet now. Your empty threats mean nothing, but they do get on my nerves. And you wouldn't want me to become angry would you?"

"What do you want with me?" asked Aria, barely glancing his way.

Ethan's eyes narrowed at her sight. "I've already told you, you're the leverage. Until I can get my hands around Alison's little neck, I need you." he stared down at his knife. Then at her.

"No one will ever know I'm gone. Alison probably told them I freaked and ran away with _you_." she said the last part with disgust. Ethan's eyes brightened with a vengeful lust. He crouched down to get eye level with the young brunette.

"Ah, see that's where you are wrong." he corrected with glee. "How about I show you exactly what your little friends are doing?"

Ethan straightened up. He brushed the lent off his shirt and strode over to the desk with the HD computers. He slid causally in his chair and turned on the computer. A passcode box blinked on the bright screen. Aria watched with furrowed eyebrows as Ethan typed in mechanically a password. The screen shifted and three HD cameras appeared. One monitor had the camera fixed on Aria's bedroom. Aria gasped.

"You creep!" Aria shrieked.

Ethan only chuckled dementedly. "Is that all you can say, Aria?" Ignoring Aria's response, Ethan scaled in on Spencer, Emily, and Hanna huddled at the Brew. Emily was on shift, pouring each girl a glass of steaming coffee. Aria's stomach twisted, yearning for some grounded coffee with cream swirled in it.

Ethan turned the volume knob and sound exploded from the speaker.

"What are we going to do?" Spencer asked, pulling the mug close to her pink, thin lips. She sipped out of her cup. Spencer had very noticeable bags under her eyes, and Aria noticed her leg twitching.

"I don't know, okay." Hanna shook her head, shoving the cup away from her. "My stomach hurts just thinking about what A-I mean Ezra-is doing to her right now."

Emily, after rounding some tables, slid into the booth next to Hanna. She crossed her arms. "We have to find her." she said, her voice choking. "If it means, giving up Ali, I'll…" she stopped midsentence.

The monitor went black and blank. He swiveled around in the chair to face Aria. It didn't take long for Aria to realize what Emily was implying. Even though Aria was less than thrilled to know her longtime best friend wasn't dead, she felt a twinge of sympathy knowing Ali could easily be betrayed by the one person who loved her most.

Ethan eased out of the chair. He pocketed his knife. He glanced at Aria one more time, his eyes ogling her body before setting a small ration of food by her metal doors. A small, square piece of stale bread and a small cup of water. With that, he exited the room, leaving a heavy silence.

Aria tentatively cupped the piece of bread in her hands. She began to pick at it carefully, nibbling off little bit.

"I'd savor it." Ezra finally spoke. His voice was strained, and for the first time, Aria noticed how weak he sounded. "The bread, I mean. It may not be much, but you'll learn as time passes that it's a damn lot."

Aria chewed thoughtfully, absorbing his words.

Finally, she said with a crack in her voice, "I don't stand on staying here for long."

Ezra laughed bitterly, but he didn't respond.

Aria plopped a piece in her mouth, only having a quarter-sized amount left. Setting his words into action, Aria dropped the leftover in her pants pocket and patted it softly.

Ignoring all the doubts and suspicion she was having, Aria crawled over to the adjacent wall she shared with her former lover. She rested against it and fiddled with her thumbs. Distressing silence passed between them, engulfing them. Aria rubbed her bruised neck, breathing hard.

"How long have you been here?" she demanded.

Silence.

"Ezra," she barked loudly. Calming her jumbled nerves, she steadied her breathing and let it out leisurely. "How long have you been here." she repeated with more force.

Ezra fingered with the oversized hole in his flannel shirt. His eyes were droopy but he managed to execute enough energy to respond. "For a couple of months." came his reply.

"How long has he been you?" she questioned. A bubble of fear rose in her stomach. "Has he been you this whole time?" Aria asked, feeling nauseous. Taking the silence as an answer, Aria clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, my God." she moaned.

"No!" Ezra managed to spit out. "He hasn't." Aria heard a shuffling noise and felt a mass shifting against her mass. "He's been impersonating me since you walked away saying our relationship shouldn't be hard with Malcolm and everything else going on at the same time."

"Ezra, do you know?" Aria asked quickly after he finished his response. Her heart pounded against her chest.

"Know about Malcolm?" Ezra guessed. He laughed excessively again. "Yeah, Ethan made sure to tell me that painful detail."

Aria nodded. She swallowed the bulgy lump in the back of her throat. Through it all, Aria's mind raced back to Ethan's demented, icy blue eyes staring with a lustful look. Her eyes memorized the way his fingers danced over the knife, its favorite toy. Aria wondered how many people he actually killed.

Aria started to weep.

"Aria?" Ezra's brooding voice was soft and gentle. Aria sobbed harder. "Aria, listen to me."

"He's going to kill me." Aria croaked out through her endless sobs.

"Aria, he won't. I won't let him." Ezra proclaimed.

"What can you do?" Aria snapped, wiping her eyes. "You're just as screwed as I am!"

"Aria," Ezra stayed calm in that moment "I swear to you, I will keep you safe. I promise." he said sincerely.

The tears ceased. She couldn't quite pin it, she didn't know how, but at that moment, Aria knew Ezra wouldn't break his promise. He never had before. She could feel his generated warmth envelope her, making her feel safer.

"How'd Ethan do all this" Aria asked quietly.

Aria heard Ezra sighed. "I assume he had been planning this all along. He must've escaped Radley to where no one was intentionally looking for him."

"You mean he was a Radley patient?"

"Yeah, my mother paid the head instructor Wren to keep it quiet. She didn't want anyone to know. _I _didn't even know until that night he abducted me, knocked me out, and tossed me in here. I demanded to know who he was and I thought I was dreaming when I saw how he looked exactly like me. Talked like me. Did the same things I did. Ever since then, all I know is that he has this vengeance for your friend, Alison. Hell, I didn't even know who she was at first."

"The funeral." Aria mumbled. "The funeral Ezra. Was that you or Ethan?"

"Ethan I assume. I had skipped out on the funeral. I only had heard of her in the papers. I just skipped it and kept thinking about you, us." Ezra replied.

"He's been out for a while." Aria whispered faintly. "He's been watching me ever since the first day I arrived home."

Her eyes roamed around the room but found no evidence of what could tell her where she was. "Ezra," Aria whispered meekly. "Where are we?"

"It's a cabin that my mother bought strictly for her children. It's located out in the middle of nowhere. I was going to show it to you sometime but then things got crazy and I got kidnapped."

Aria began to hyperventilate. "Aria? What's wrong?" Ezra asked, his voice raising with worry.

Aria's hazel eyes were wide with fear. More tears welled up and cascaded down her rosy cheeks. "Oh my God," she gasped. "I've been here, Ezra. I've been here. This must be the attic. I've spent the night here!"

"What?"

"Ezra, I've been here a couple of times. I've slept upstairs with…" her features were horrid. "I've been in the same bed as that monster!"

"Aria, he's taken you here?" Ezra recapped.

Aria could barely nod. "He even broke in here once trying to receive Alison's journal. I've…you've been under here while I had been rolling around with him, assuming it was you." she broke into sobs. "If only I had known." she buried her head in her hands.

"Aria," Ezra started but was cut off. The door slammed opened again.

Ethan stood at the entrance with his hands crossed over his chest.

"That isn't a very nice thing to say." he said slickly, stepping in. He closed the door, locking it. He flicked lent off his shoulder. "I mean I've been called worse, but Arai," he mocked, shaking his head disapprovingly at her. He frowned. "I thought what we shared was special. I thought it actually meant something."

"You bastard." Aria growled growing infuriated.

"So now you've come up with better names."

"Leave me alone." Aria spat back.

Ethan had approached her cell. He unlocked it. Aria recoiled back as the metal, rusty doors squeaked open. Ethan strode in. He wrapped his fingers tightly around Aria's brown hair and yanked her forward. She yelped from the agonizing pain rocketing her body.

He grinned at her, showing off his perfect, white teeth. Aria tilted her chin up as he pressed the knife close to her small blue vein.

"Don't hurt her, dammit!" shouted Ezra.

Ethan's vindictive grin grew wider. He stuffed the knife in his pocket and squeezed Aria's shoulder.

Aria, mentally frozen, couldn't remember any of the moves Jake had taught and instructed her. She couldn't even remember a simple kick that could help her. Her body and brain just staid frozen, bewildered by all what was going on and having a hard time catching up.

"Oh this will be fun." Ethan laughed emotionlessly stroking her cheek.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. For You Only

**For You Only **

**Chapter Four **

Ethan tightened his deathly grip on Aria's bruising arm. His icy, cold eyes bored into her skin, staring strongly at her, waiting for her to crack. She whimpered and jerked her head to the side, too disgusted by him. A wry, turbulent smile twitched on his omniscient face. His rough hand cupped her chin, and he twisted her forwards. He snarled.

"Ethan," Ezra exclaimed urgently, rattling his cage like an uncontrollable beast. "Stop!"

He let go of the cage, his knuckles white. He quickly surveyed his cell for anything that could help get him out or save the young, helpless brunette he loved.

"You're coming with me." Ethan instructed, twinging his fingers through her ratty hair. Aria trembled. She knew what was coming up next and recoiled.

"Please," she rasped, tears staining her eyes. "Don't do this."

Ignoring her sudden plea, Ethan tugged her along to the end of the door. He smiled giddily like a child early on Christmas morning, spying the bundle of presents.

"Take me!" intervened Ezra. His eyes were sparking with hope. Tears stroked his face. He no longer bothered hiding them. All he wanted was to get Ethan's nasty paws off of Aria.

Ethan snapped his head in Ezra's direction. He dropped Aria to the ground; she watched frozenly. Ethan yanked the cell door open. Ezra straightened his posture, his chest huffing out and bellowing in rapidly. His eyesight was pointed forward, not risking darting a glance towards Aria to see if she was somewhat okay. Aria sucked in her breath in anticipation.

The next seconds unraveled blurry and unearthly. Ethan, who only studied Ezra, had balled his hands into fist. Then he hooked Ezra's right jaw. Ezra tumbled backwards in shock, cupping his cheek. Blood dotted on his ghastly pale skin. Aria's hazel eyes widened.

Ethan had only begun.

Anger exuded from his body. Darkness seeped in his face, sending chills down Aria's spine. Ethan chucked discreetly. He cocked his head back and his eyes glowed. Ezra pulled in his bottom lip. He started to throw a punch to Ethan's gut, but Ethan caught his fist midway. He tweaked his smile when he crunched Ezra's fingers. Pain twisted on Ezra's face, but he kept silent as Ethan warped his hand.

"You think you can win?" Ethan demanded, twisting Ezra's hand deeper. Ezra gasped when Ethan let go of his hand. Blood colored Ezra's raggedly fingers, but none seemed broken.

Ethan pounded his palm against his chest. "You think you can defeat _me_?" he shouted piercingly. He punched Ezra in the gut. Ezra bowed over, sputtering. He hacked up blood.

Ethan swung his leg and kicked Ezra in the ribs. A defiant crack ricocheted off the walls. Aria squeaked in fear. She watched powerlessly as Ethan kept hurting Ezra repeatedly, nonstop. Her eyes caught a metal crowbar inches by the corner, closest to the locked door. She scrambled to her feet and dashed to the crowbar. Ethan was unaware of Aria; his prime focus was on Ezra. She dove for it, grasping it hard to her chest as she hit the ground noiselessly.

Ethan's attention was fixed on Ezra, who was laying limply on the ground. Blood mixed with his salvia as he coughed. A pool of blood enclosed Ezra. Ethan looked amused alongside pissed. He scooped Ezra up and growled prominently in his face. The brawl barely was a brawl. "You should never test me, brother." Ethan said conceitedly in a low hiss. He slammed Ezra hard against the stone wall.

"Get away from him!" Aria screamed rebelliously, whacking Ethan upside the head with the crowbar. Ethan, dazed, collapsed on the ground. A bulgy bump sweltered on the backside of head.

Ezra and Aria panted. Ezra slid to the ground, his legs like jelly. His body ached from the ever-present pain. He arched his head back and moaned. His hand fluttered to his heart, and he squeezed his tattered shirt. Tears welled up in his swollen eyes. Aria dropped the crowbar; she had never seen him so deflated. She crouched down next to him and inspected his wounds.

"Oh, Ezra," her voice cracked. She blocked back a sob. She wiped the tears off his bloody cheek with her thumb.

Neither one of them saw or heard Ethan getting back on his feet: Ezra's eyes were squeezed shut; Aria tuned out the world, primarily focusing on Ezra's wounds. Ethan was stealthy. His eyes narrowed at the two lovers. Hatred boiled in his veins. He started for the crowbar but stopped. He weighed the pleather of options. Picking the best one, Ethan gripped Aria's hair, lunging her close to him.

She yelped.

Ethan, breathing heavily, brought her eye-level to him. "You think you're clever?" his words came in slurs. Aria narrowed her eyes.

Ethan punched her square in the jaw. She whipped backwards and landed on the floor.

"Aria," Ezra moaned. His head lolled. He blacked out and laid stiffly on the ground.

Ethan hoisted Aria back up. She trembled in his arms but fought back the best she could. She began to kick wildly. Her nails dug into his cheeks, blood spurring out. Ethan roared. He slammed her against the wall and howled shrilly and gravely. Aria squeezed her eyes shut and craned her head to the side, ready for the upcoming blow.

Ethan calmed down. Aria opened one eye reluctantly. Ethan had his eyes aimed on hers. A tart smile played on his thin pressed lips. His hands traveled down underneath her shirt, feeling her smooth, flat stomach.

Aria whimpered and tried wriggling free. Her hands groped for something to pry him off of her. All she found was thick walls surrounding her, caging her in.

Ethan leaned forward, his nose touching the tip of hers. She could feel his hot breath against her. The hairs on the back of her neck stuck up. She slapped her hands over Ethan's and tried prying them off as they crawled up her stomach, close to her breast.

Ethan's lips were close to her ear. Aria stifled a sob.

"Don't think for one second I won't hurt you. I can do more horrendous things; I bet you can imagine." he whispered, his voice hollow. His hands flapped to his side. He licked his lips and pulled back. He shoved her back in her cell. The doors creaked as it slammed shut. Her eyes darted to Ezra. Ethan's eyes followed. His features were impassable.

He trekked over to Ezra's stiff body. Aria secretly hoped he would at least put him in the cell. Sadly, she knew that Ethan would do the total opposite.

Before Ethan did anything, though, his eyes darted back to Aria. He chuckled lowly and went to his worn leather bag. He pulled out a thick needle and walked to Aria. He put his finger to his lips, ordering her to be quiet. He crouched down and stuck the syringe in her neck, pulling it out slowly. "One way to torment you…" his words thinned out as Aria saw passive blackness.

The pain she felt all over her body was leisurely fading away. Her breathing seemed slow even though Aria still felt petrified. It seemed Aria was falling into a black abyss. With tears streaming down her face, Aria saw the white light that was reality fade into nothingness.

The darkness…

Oh how the darkness was building up and encasing her…

***PLL***

It was midnight. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were huddled close together as they were being led by Noel Khan, who had mysteriously reappeared after a long absence.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Hanna demanded.

"She'll be there." came his reply.

"Who? Alison?" Emily's voice reeked with excitement, mentioning the infamous teenager.

Stepping around, roaches, rats, and stray cats, Noel led them down a dark alley, ignoring Emily. A rickety door was at the end of the adjacent building next to a rundown motel with blinking letters: CME.

Noel unlocked the door and a musty smell enveloped them. "You'll get used to it." Noel said soberly, shrugging off his jacket. He dropped it on the plaid chair by the dirty window. The tacky, cliché purple curtains were drawn over them, a sliver of the glass visible.

"Enough games," Spencer departed from the girls. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is nowhere near a game, Spencer." he snapped. "You, out of them, should know this."

Spencer, astounded at first, regrouped herself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Noel snorted. "Please, you're the most desperate for answers."

"And why would I be?"

Noel stepped close to Spencer. Spencer could smell cigarette smoke and detergent coming off of Noel. His face, once clean and kept groomed, was scratchy and stubbly, unshaven. His looks seemed battered and tired. She shifted her weight, uncomfortable. "You're not the only one with _secrets_." he hissed.

"Enough Noel," a feline voice barked, drawing the attention of all in the room. Alison stood proudly opposite of the room. Her hands were pinned on her hips.

Noel backed off and walked to her and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded tersely. Then she pushed him behind her, and he exited.

"God," Hanna breathed, amazed. "It's you."

Alison nodded briskly. "It is, but we don't have much time. I need to tell you something." she paused. "It's about…Aria."

Each girl huddled together gave one another uneasy looks. They slowly disbanded when Alison eased into a chair. Alison eyes were red and swollen. Her lips were cracked, and she had a hollowness attended to her cheeks. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't have much time." she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Emily's voice quavered.

"What I'm about to tell you can easily cost my life, but I have really no choice but to tell you since he's gotten Aria." she said.

"Tell us," pleaded Spencer rationally. "What happened to Aria?"

"Ezra Fitz abducted her." Alison whispered.

The three girls stared warily at her. Ezra Fitz was their English teacher, not their tormenter. "Are you on drugs?" Hanna asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Alison swallowed thickly. "No, Hanna," she forced an awkward giggle. She fiddled with her thumbs. "Ezra Fitz is the guy I was seeing back then. He…he became fed up with me in an obsessive way." Tears started falling down Ali's cheeks. "He had hurt me when I tried to escape. I told him it was over and he…he tried to kill me."

"Why would Ezra want to kill you?" Emily asked, confused.

"I have my reasons!" Alison snapped defensively. She softened. "I can't tell you. Not right now, anyway. This is about Aria. You three are her best friends. You have to find her, and I think I know where she is. But once I give you the address, I'm leaving Rosewood. I'm moving out of the country with Noel. Redoing my life,"

"So you're just giving up?" Spencer summarized with a low growl.

"For my protection," countered Ali.

"You've had two years to confide in us, two years wasted in secrecy, and you chose now on the night of your departure to confide in us?" Spencer said, her eyes narrowed. "Pathetic." she spat.

"Look Spencer!" Alison barked. Detest twinkled in her eyes. "I don't have time to argue with you," she dug in a bag next to her feet. A flimsy piece of yellow paper was handed to Emily, the girl she most trusted. She cupped her fingers over Emily's, squeezing tight.

"Here's where I'm sure he's holding her hostage." Alison said lastly. She got up and hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "I hope you can save her in time." she whispered, making no eye contact as she departed.

She got to the door before a hand rested on her shoulder. "You can't leave." someone instructed.

Alison stiffened. She craned her head to the side. "Noel," she said slowly. "Our train leaves in twenty minutes. Let's _go_."

Noel, his dark eyes alit with hatred, shook his head. He tightened his grip on her shoulder. His eyes glazed over. "We're not leaving." he hissed.

Alison tried to wrench herself free, but it was no use. Noel was by far stronger than her. "What do you mean?" she scoffed, annoyed. "I've done all I need; let's go."

Noel's eyes flickered to the three girls huddled together. His eyes softened. "We can't leave," he repeated. He licked his dry, pink lips. His eyes locked with the three teenagers. "I know I haven't treated you girls kindly for quite a while now, but I feel obligated to help you. For Aria's sake." he admitted.

"We aren't helping." Alison refused.

"Shut up, Alison" Spencer chastised. Her eyes locked with Noel's. "What made you want to help us?" she asked, suspicious.

"You're going to need some help defeating Fitz." He replied. He straightened his posture. "I owe it to you girls."

"_I_ could get killed, Noel, _killed_!" Alison shouted, horrid. "I'm _not_ risking my life!"

"Shall we go?" Noel suggested, seemingly ignoring the facetious blond and her rant.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Noel's on team good guys? Hmmm? Thoughts? Next chapter will consist on Ali meeting her tormentor and seeing Aria. Until then!**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing!**


End file.
